The Administrative Core is the vital coordinating unit of the UW-Madison O Brien Research Center. Core leaders include two outstanding investigators with recognized and complementary abilities in leading research groups and training programs. Dr. Ricke will assume primary responsibility for oversight of the Administrative Core and the Opportunity Pool. Dr. Bjorling will serve as Associate Director for the Administrative Core and will direct the Educational Enrichment Program Manager. Dr. Bjorling currently serves as PI for two t-level NIH training grants and is co-Director of the UW-Madison K12 KURe Career Development Program. The administrative core s four objectives are as follows: (1) Deliver meaningful research results to the public as quickly as possible by efficiently maintaining the center s budget, assuring its progress towards research and educational goals, coordinating center advertising activities across our campus, in our clinical community, and in scientific societies. The core will also be responsible for providing regular progress reports to our advisory team and to the O'Brien Coordinating Center and for implementing strategic changes in center function or activities as recommended by the Executive Steering Committee. (2) Assemble the nation s best Urologic Educational Enrichment Program. We expect to draw new and established investigators into the urologic research field and equip them with the knowledge and skills to initiate successful independent research programs in urology. (3) Effectively utilize Opportunity Pool funds to support pilot projects that support Center objectives and attract new investigators to the field of benign urology. (4) Improve treatment of urologic dysfunction by aligning basic and clinical research projects with the needs of urology clinicians. Together, these activities will assure that the UW-Madison O'Brien Research Center credibly and positively impacts current urology practices, identifies new targets for future drug development, and trains the next generation of basic science and clinical urology experts.